Quase Imortal
by NeoKyoX
Summary: Uma história impactante sob uma versão dramática, e ao mesmo tempo realista, de um vilão inesperado.
1. O Sol e a Lua

Era apenas mais um pôr-do-sol. Estava lá, sentado embaixo de uma macieira, saboreando um dos vários frutos que a natureza daquele local poderia prover aos seus admiradores.

Já via aquela cena incontáveis vezes. Não se cansava. De tudo o que mais gostava naquele lugar, o sol estava no topo da lista.

O topo. O mesmo lugar de onde ele saía pouco a pouco. Tamanho o nível daquele ser e, no entanto, como um cachorrinho acorrentado, se recolhia obedientemente ao seu cantinho no céu, ao fim de seu trabalho, dando lugar a algo tão inocente...

"A lua não merecia estar tão alto", pensava; "Se algum dia eu tiver poder suficiente, quero ser como o sol, para iluminar a todos.", ecoava em sua mente, mais uma vez, quando foi interrompido por um breve sinal.

Borboletas. É interessante todo o processo que elas sofrem... Larvas, "feias e nojentas", de acordo com as palavras de uma shinigami qualquer. Então, em um breve momento, como se cansassem de todo o desprezo e opressão, fecham as suas cortinas para o restante do mundo. Um casulo coberto de tristezas e vingança, embebido com os fluidos - ou talvez, lágrimas - de sua simbionte. A parte final deste processo, que até então era o prólogo de uma tragédia, é marcada pela beleza. Irônicamente, todo aquele discurso sobre devolver na mesma medida é esvaído em uma harmonia admirável de cores e movimentos. Aquele que era o mais feio até então, se torna um dos seres mais bonitos de todo o jardim. E o melhor de todos os momentos é o menos apreciado.

As borboletas sempre passam uma mensagem de perserverança, a sua presença costuma atrair esperança aos que conseguem capturar a essência de todo aquele período, desde o sofrimento até o triunfo.

Mas não AQUELA borboleta.

Aquelas asas negras, para ele, representavam desespero. O mesmo desespero pelo qual passou, pouco tempo atrás. O mesmo desespero que jurou enfrentar. E, ironicamente, o mesmo desespero que o consumia, dia a dia.

Já sabia o conteúdo da mensagem, antes mesmo de tê-la introduzida de forma invasiva em sua mente, como usualmente as bestas aladas o faziam. Estava sendo convocado em seu esquadrão, para receber ordens sobre a missão que temia ter de cumprir.

O dever doía em seu coração, como uma espada afiada perfurando as suas lembranças mais queridas. Entretanto, havia se tornado Shinigami, não... havia se tornado Tenente de um dos principais esquadrões de toda a Soul Society. Aquilo não era destino, era a oportunidade que tanto esperava. A oportunidade de brilhar como o sol jamais brilhou, sem ter que se retirar de seu lugar para nenhum outro. Nunca.

Ele então levanta do tronco da macieira - que por muitas vezes lhe deu abrigo durante as tardes em que se manteve pensativo -, se distanciando na mesma medida em que o sol termina sua presença diante deles. O pôr-do-sol é incrivelmente rápido na Soul Society em relação ao mundo dos vivos, e logo ele pôde avistar a Lua surgindo ao longe, para a qual dá um sorriso largo.

"Será a última vez que nos veremos pacificamente. Um longo período começa daqui em diante, e não sei se terás uma oportunidade para brilhar novamente. Foi bom te conhecer.", murmura, quase pensativo, em direção ao astro. Em seguida, retoma sua caminhada a base de seu esquadrão.

- Porque demorou tanto? Preciso da sua ajuda aqui! - exclamou o capitão Shinji, que parecia realmente precisar de alguma ajuda.

- Estava me despedindo de amigos que ficarei um tempo sem ver. O que deseja, capitão?

- Leve estas caixas para a sala de missões. A nossa é a próxima.

- Ok, mas porventura nossa missão não seria a última da lista, Shinji-taichou?

- Foi adiantada. E pare de me chamar desta maneira, Aizen Sousuke. Dá nojo.

- Sim, senhor Shinji. - Aizen sorri calmamente, enquanto pega uma pilha de caixas e carrega em direção a sala de missões.

**  
--- Fim do Capítulo 1 ---**

**

* * *

**_**.: FREE TALK :.**_

Escrevi esse texto há um tempo atrás, mas tinha medo de publicá-lo e depois não conseguir dar continuidade (ou de não conseguir saciar a vontade de vocês, fãs de Aizen-sama)... Espero que gostem do jeito que conduzi a história (e por favor comentem) e estou ansioso para postar o quanto antes a continuação. Queria agradecer a minha namorada, Mi Yuuki X, que em meio às nossas discussões acerca de Bleach, me deu altas inspirações (e encorajou, mesmo sem saber) para escrever e publicar essa fic. Também estou curtindo a fic dela, "Sempre Seu", e estou a espera do próximo capítulo. Amor, essa fic é dedicada pra você!


	2. Casal Perfeito

- Que flores lindas! - uma moça de cabelos grandes e claros exclamou - elas só brotam uma única vez durante todo o ano, e certamente não é esta a época dela... é única! Como você conseguiu? - a moça, cuja beleza era equivalente a da mesma rosa que segurava, indagava ao seu amante.

- Bem, eu estava preparando meu experimento para a aula de hoje, a de Ciências Espirituais... e após pensar bastante, não me vinha outra coisa na cabeça a não ser você. Então, usei um kidou de equivalência nestas flores e, como já apresentei o trabalho, pensei em entregá-las à minha verdadeira fonte de inspiração... - explicou um calmo Sousuke, enquanto ajeitava com a sua mão esquerda os cabelos esvoaçantes da linda e tímida garota a qual apreciava o rosto. Os prendia gentilmente atrás de sua orelha enquanto ela procurava desviar o olhar, envergonhada.

- Pare com isso, Sousuke! Não gosto que faça isso com os outros olhando! O que vão pensar de nós? - reclamou a garota, ao mesmo tempo em que admirava o carinho do tenente.

- Que ótimo, então teremos testemunhas! - brincou Aizen.

A moça ria, a medida em que era acompanhada por Sousuke até sua casa, e então, veio a dúvida. Tinha que perguntar...

- Mas afinal, não entendi, o que eu tenho a ver com as flores? Os kidous de equivalência não consistem em...

- ...realizar uma ligação espiritual entre meios equivalentes. - interrompeu Aizen, explicando tudo o que havia pensado. - embora seja uma explicação simples, é complicado demonstrar isso de forma prática. Contudo, pensando em você, me veio a solução rapidamente. O problema era encontrar o objeto certo para ligar à qualidade certa.

- Qualidade? Objeto? Não estou entendendo, Ai-kun. - gostava de chamá-lo assim, embora ele odiasse apelidos. Seu nome era tão simples, combinava com tudo, porque todos tinham que apelidá-lo? - e pare de falar de forma nerd, não sou burra, mas você complica as coisas falando desse jeito.

- Bem, simplificadamente falando... - foi cortado por uma expressão dura brotando do rosto da menina, que claramente sugeria que ele pulasse essa parte. - ...err, ok... queria ligar algo a você, então pensei numa flor, e como estamos no outono, seria o exemplo perfeito para executar o kidou.

- Como assim? Você está dizendo que ligou uma flor a mim? Você sabe que não pode ligar planos físicos ou espirituais a sentimentos, não é? O kidou falha após doze horas... e não acredito que você trapaceou desse jeito só pra ter a nota do seu trabalho...

- Não. Não fiz isso... eu... - tremia, mas tinha que falar - liguei a vida... não, a essência vital das flores... à sua própria vida, Masaki. - sorriu - Para que ela nunca desabroche. - ele sim, desabrochou em um sorriso simples, misto de vergonha e desabafo.

- A..a...Ai-kun... ~ AI-KUUUN! - voou aos braços do tenente da quinta divisão.

Ela sempre quis que seu amor fosse correspondido, mas tinha medo de errar. Já ele, sempre quis dar todo o seu amor a alguém, mas tinha medo de não conseguir compreender os outros. Contudo, naquele momento, eram o casal mais perfeito que poderia se ver em toda a Soul Society. E shinigamis eram imortais. Um casal imortal.

Se existisse uma coisa que um kidou não poderia suportar por muito tempo, com certeza seria a perfeição. "Mas isso é besteira, afinal, era um kidou de equivalência, com uma regra simples e clara: durar tanto quanto o seu alvo equivalente" - pensava Aizen, enquanto despertava de suas lembranças. Estava no caminho da sua mais nova missão como tenente do esquadrão, ao lado do capitão Shinji. Ao contrário do que a oficial do quarto esquadrão, Masaki, alegava, seu kidou havia sido executado perfeitamente e, mesmo após 48 horas, as flores não haviam desabrochado. O destino daquelas pequenas plantas era o de sorrir, infinitamente, por toda a eternidade, assim como Masaki havia jurado, naquele mesmo momento, há 40 hoas atrás, que iria viver para sempre ao lado do seu amado tenente.

- Está perfeito! - exclamou Aizen para si mesmo, olhando para o vazio que, aos seus olhos, hospedava a imagem de seu amor. Seu capitão, percebendo a distração, advertiu o tenente - Ô Aizen, seu vagaba! Ficar sonhando com a tua guria não vai te ajudar na hora em que aqueles hollows chutarem seu tras... - foi interrompido por um punho fechado em direção ao seu rosto. - Ahhhh! Mas quem foi o insolen... - outro punho parecia marretar seu cérebro. Na verdade, era o mesmo do golpe anterior.

- Shinji, seu cabeçudo! Não sabe reconhecer um cara apaixonado? Deixa ele aí, não vê que ele será inútil nessa missão? - aqueles chinelos pisando em seus ombros deixavam claro quem o estava esbofeteando.

- Hiyoriii... - Shinji esboçou um movimento para tirar o traseiro da oficial de cima de sua cabeça. É quase desnecessário dizer que foi uma inútil tentativa. - Aiiiii! Sua... sua... - sua mão tinha agora estampado o logotipo da grife de calçados mais famosa da Seireitei. Ele odiava aquele chinelo, a dor permanecia por semanas.

Enquanto observava o "casal" brigando, Sousuke imaginava como estaria sua amada, agora sozinha por algumas horas, ao redor do quarto esquadrão. Imaginava que ela estaria pensando nele, lembrando de seu cheiro, admirando as flores que agora viveriam junto com ela. Relaxava a cada pensamento, mal podendo esperar o momento de encontrá-la novamente, e suspirando a cada segundo.

Na Seireitei, o capitão da Décima Primeira Divisão passava pelo Quarto Esquadrão. Achava tudo aquilo um tédio... não entendia como tinha que passar pelo domínio de um grupo tão idiota para que pudesse chegar à sua doceria predileta. Sua brutalidade não permitia que entendesse toda a cooperação que ligava os esquadrões, mas sua cobiça levou seus olhos na direção de uma bela mulher que por ali passava.

Masaki pensava em Aizen, minutos atrás, enquanto preparava seu banho matinal. Pensava no destino que haviam traçado para si mesmos, e como era engraçado que tudo aquilo estivesse tão entrelaçado, como se tivessem nascido para se conhecer e se apaixonar. Foi seu último pensamento, antes de deixar algumas pétalas que havia colhido caírem e, ao se abaixar para pegar novamente, esbarrar com o rosto pálido e triste do capitão do Décimo Primeiro Esquadrão.

- O.. o... Olá, capitão! O que faz por aqui? - perguntou a tímida, mas receptiva Masaki.

- Apenas passando. - esboçou o capitão, enquanto continuava andando, ignorando Masaki como se fosse um inseto.

Masaki não gostava do modo como foi tratada, embora aceitasse. O capitão tentou esconder por um momento, mas sua mente não o deixava esquecer o que viu: o que a oficial carregava eram ingredientes próprios de quem estava preparando um banho no mínimo, caprichado. Porcamente cheirou suas próprias axilas e, vendo que o cheiro começava a não agradar qualquer um, virou para trás, avistou Masaki e a chamou:

- Ei, mulher! - a agressividade na voz do capitão assustou a oficial, que se virou imediatamente, mesmo que temendo o que lhe fosse pedido.

- Sim, capitão do décimo primeiro esquadrão. Posso lhe ajudar? - Masaki disse, friamente.

- Não me chame assim - retrucou o capitão - soa como se eu dependesse de um título. Meu nome é Isshin, e preciso de um favor seu.

--- Fim do Capítulo 2 ---

-----

É isso aí, galera. Pra quem queria uma continuação, após semanas sem inspiração, finalmente consegui escrever esse capítulo. Espero que gostem, e anseio por comentárioooos!!! ^^ Digam se gostaram, se acharam horrível... enfim! 02:26 da madruga, preciso dormir! Até o próximo capítulo!!! XD


	3. Inverno Escarlate

- Você acha que é quem? Chega aqui com essa patente ridícula, só pra dizer que é superior a nós e nos mandar de volta ao nosso mundo! Vocês na verdade não são ninguém! Vocês terão o mesmo fim que nós! E quando isso acontecer, iremos acabar com você! - anunciava um Hollow, que já não iria durar muito, ao tenente apaixonado. Aizen havia perseguido aquele hollow até um canto, encurralado-o e já preparava o golpe de misericórdia. Contudo, algo parou a lâmina de Sousuke. Um vão entre as palavras daquele clamor havia chamado a atenção dele, e precisava ser preenchido.

- Suas palavras ressoam como se você temesse apenas alguém que acredita estar acima de nós. Você pode compartilhar comigo o que você tanto acredita? - diz um Aizen atencioso ao Hollow ensanguentado.

- Mmmm.... uhhhhahahahahaha!!! Você está certo, eu creio que algum dia os hollows se levantarão contra todos vocês! A teoria da evolução prova que sempre haverá o dia onde a caça se torna o caçador. Um dia, NÓS seremos os seus deuses! Vocês nós temerão como formigas temem ser pisoteadas! - diz o hollow com extrema fé em suas palavras.

- Sei, entendo. Mas deixe-me lhe dizer uma coisa - Sousuke se inclina e aproxima seus olhos dos do hollow, encarando-o friamente - mesmo que o seu "deus" existisse, certamente ele teria mais coisas a fazer do que guerras sem sentido contra uma hieraquia que foi criada por ele mesmo. Dado os fatos, o único "deus" que você deve temer aqui está bem na sua frente. - Aizen sorri, a medida em que vai empalando pouco a pouco o hollow que, em um simples gemido, vai se esfarelando em profunda dor, no caminho de volta ao Hueco Mundo.

Enquanto limpa sua zanpakutou e retorna ao seu posto, o tenente pensa em como deve estar a mulher que deixou em Rukongai, estaria ela feliz, pensando nele, fazendo presentes, escrevendo uma carta? Não via a hora de voltar à cidade. Então, de repente, tudo parou.

- Aizeeeeennn! - gritou um dos oficiais, apontando para o tenente, que estava assustado com a pausa repentina. Não sabia o que havia acontecido, na verdade nem ouvia o grito desesperado de seu oficial, pois tudo havia parado tão supreendentemente que ele acreditava estar sob a imposição de um kidou. Mas era pior do que isso. E o tenente não demorou muito para descobrir o sangue escorrendo de seu shihakushou.

"Maldito hollow" – pensou. Sabia que aquele ferimento havia sido causado porque se precipitou demais ao se aproximar de um hollow perigoso daqueles. Ele já havia matado seis shinigamis, Aizen deveria saber que não sairia totalmente ileso desta batalha. A imagem de Masaki lhe veio a cabeça, mas foi rapidamente substituída por um luz intensa, branca e dominante. Nunca havia sido dominado pela fraqueza de ser atingido. E agora, jazia naquele solo, quase inconsciente, mas não o suficiente para deixar de sentir a dor ecoar por todo o seu corpo. "V-v-vou.. morrer? Masaki... me... cura... beija... adeus.." – seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo vazio da inconsciência total.

Shinji, que lutara contra um hollow em outro lugar, sentiu a reiatsu de Sousuke desaparecer e imediatamente correu para socorrê-lo. "Você não. Não agora." – pensava desesperado enquanto usava seu shunpo mais rápido, para que chegasse a tempo de impedir uma tragédia. Contudo, ninguém sabia o desfecho daquela história. Será que Sousuke trilharia o caminho da morte mais uma vez? Quem protegeria Masaki?

- Deseja mais água, capitão? – questionava uma nitidamente envergonhada Masaki, sentada à beira da cabeceira da banheira. Isshin Kenpachi havia passado dos Limites. Duas vezes: por intimidar e dar ordens a alguém que não pertencia a seu esquadrão, e por estar mexendo com uma pessoa comprometida. Mas ele não se importava com isso... Na verdade, nem tinha se dado ao trabalho de perguntar algo do tipo a ela.l Simplesmente havia dado, com grosseria, uma ordem a oficial para que providenciasse-lhe um banho.

- Não, é o suficiente. Mais do que isso me afogaria. – disse o capitão, colocando um fio de capim na boca.

Subitamente, o alarme da Seireitei começou a tocar. Alarmes tem a intenção primária de alertar a todos que puderem ouvi-lo de uma possível ameaça capaz de pôr em risco a vida dos ali presentes. Infelizmente, alarmes também podem causar traumas na vida das pessoas, e assim é com Masaki. Durante aqueles breves segundos ensurdecedores, ela tem sua mente abstraída violentamente daquele local, e é colocada repentinamente num passado de 180 anos atrás, quando um alarme disparado no tempo errado pôs seus dois pais numa emboscada fatal, pondo um fim brutal à vida dos dois e de um esquadrão quase inteiro.

- Algum problema, garota? Parece que você vai desmaiar, ficou pálida... – perguntou um Isshin surpreendentemente preocupado. Ela então disfarçou – N-não. Não foi nada. Só o susto. – sorriu tão falsamente que até a Jigoku-chou que adentrava a sala, ao ver tal sorriso, deu meia-volta e retirou-se imediatamente, julgando que a invasão de hollows que adentrava Soul Society era o menor dos problemas diante do que ocorria ali dentro.

Não seja idiota, garota. Sua cara demonstra medo. Eu sou um Kenpachi, conheço o cheiro de quem sente medo. – Isshin enclinava sua cabeça para trás, olhando profundamente nos olhos de Masaki. – Não! Eu não estou com medo! E não quero que você fale de mim assim! – Masaki se enervou, mas Isshin continuou do mesmo jeito. – Ta bom, então. – e inclinou a cabeça de volta.

- E você? Você é um capitão, é uma invasão de hollows, você vai ficar aí? – perguntou Masaki, querendo desesperadamente que aquele homem sumisse da sua frente. – Não. Não me interessa. – respondeu Isshin, para desespero de Masaki. – Oras, mas você é um capitão! Você tem que proteger as pessoas e não... ficar... tomando banho num esquadrão que nem é seu! – Masaki aumentou seu tom de voz e demorou um pouco para perceber que estava falando com um capitão.

- Vou proteger quem? Você sabe muito bem que a invasão está contida dentro da Seireitei. Ou seja, eles caíram dentro do formigueiro. Um simples soldado do meu esquadrão pode cuidar desses hollows facilmente. Além do que, se eu saísse daqui, estaria apenas deixando você desprotegida, e não protegendo os outros. – Isshin explica, e deixa Masaki num misto de vergonha e surpresa. – Mas você tem razão sobre o esquadrão. Peço desculpas, me retirarei agora mesmo. – Isshin subitamente levanta da banheira, sem se importar com o fato de estar nu, e caminha até onde suas roupas estão penduradas. Masaki, do jeito que estava, ficou. Assustada e sem ação, pois nunca havia visto homem algum nu, e para uma primeira vez, foi demais para ela. Como todo Kenpachi, Isshin era dono de um corpo fisiculturamente perfeito. Nem mesmo as cicatrizes de batalha conseguiram desconcentrar Masaki daquele momento. Enquanto mil coisas passavam pela sua mente, sentiu que estava indo longe demais em pensamento. "Espere, o que estou pensando? Que horror!" – acordou do transe sexual que sua mente havia imposto, tampou as vistas, e desejou que o capitão sumisse dali no segundo seguinte.

- Ah, obrigado pelo banho. – para horror (ou seria delírio?) de Masaki, Isshin, que já tinha posto o Shihakushou, mas não o Hakama, se vira para ela e agradece. "Um capitão da décima primeira divisão, agradecendo? Sendo gentil? Definitivamente, a única coisa que tem a ver com ele é a indecência!!!" – Masaki se encolhia no canto da sala de banho. – Ahhn, ok, acho que foi demais para você. – termina de colocar o Hakama e, então, vai embora. Masaki, ao perceber a saída daquela reiatsu bizarra, descansa, enquanto briga com sua mente por ter sido tão audaciosa ao pensar aquelas coisas. Mas não sobra tempo para a oficial pensar novamente na cena que acabou de terminar. Um dos oficiais chega aos aposentos dela, bate na porta. – Entre. – diz Masaki, que já não ficaria surpresa com mais nada.

- Oficial Masaki, tenho um recado do capitão do Quinto Esquadrão para você. – Quinto Esquadrão! O esquadrão de seu amor! Finalmente, eles haviam voltado! Masaki finalmente voltaria a ver seu amado, mas já pensava que não deveria contar a audácia do Capitão Isshin a Aizen, isso certamente o chatearia. Apesar de tudo, seu rosto automaticamente se encheu de felicidade, seus olhos brilharam como nunca haviam brilhado antes. – Sim, diga. Por favor, diga!!!

- O Capitão Shinji requisitou que você comparecesse ao salão principal do quinto esquadrão, para cuidar do Capitão Aizen. Ele se encontra com ferimentos graves e hemorragia incessante. – de forma seca e fria, o oficial do quinto esquadrão jogava uma bomba nuclear no coração de Masaki. As bombas nucleares tem como principal característica o fato de que anulam qualquer forma de vida no alcance de sua dissipação, de forma silenciosa e calma. É a representação da paz, propriamente dita. Para Masaki, a paz foi a única coisa que jazia destruída a partir daquele momento. Seu amor agora estava a beira da morte, seguro apenas por um único fio de lágrima que ela vertia naquele momento, mas que procurou disfarçar, enquanto pegava depressa todos os kits possíveis para medicar o tenente e corria desesperadamente para salvá-lo. A caminho do Quinto Esquadrão, Masaki se distraiu por um momento e tropeçou no final da longa escadaria que daria no quarto de Sousuke. "Que idiota eu sou! Porque não fui com ele? Mesmo escondida... Agora, Ai... Ai-kun... está..." – sua queda é interrompida por uma mão que a segura e a coloca de pé novamente.

- Calma, Masaki. Ele ainda está vivo, mas precisa de você. Aliás, precisa de todos nós. – Shinji olha em seus olhos. – Confio em você. Ele está no segundo quarto à esquerda.

Masaki corre, e não muito longe, naquele mesmo quarteirão, uma última folha cai de uma árvore específica. No tronco dela, duas letras talhadas, "A" e "M", dentro de um coração, começam a secar. O inverno começou, e seria mais longo que o normal.

--- Fim do Capítulo 3 ---

É isso aí, galera. De volta com mais um capítulo da fic, e dessa vez eu me superei, pensei que nunca conseguiria fazer ceninhas pervert/shoujo... Minha convivência com a Mi ajudou bastante a imaginar isso, diante dos delírios dela com Yaois... enfim, espero que gostem, e não percam por esperar: a história de verdade começa agora. XD Ah, Mizinha... espero que esteja grande o suficiente desta vez! XD


	4. Destino Cruel

"_**God Said that when you die, your life will pass before your own eyes. If you want to feel it right now, Just do it, do it, do it!"**_

_Cantor: Gackt - Música: Jesus_

É fato que até o mais negro dos seres humanos precisa de pelo menos 1% de luz. É graças a ela que a habilidade de enxergar é desenvolvida, possibilitando a um ser dividir as tarefas de sensibilidade por todo o seu corpo, sem sobrecarregar uma determinada parte. Também é graças a ela que as trevas não conseguem tomar conta totalmente de algo: qualquer objeto imerso proliferamente em trevas deixa de existir totalmente, ou se torna parte dela.

- "E... Escuro... O que aconteceu? Porque está tudo escuro?" – As palavras ecoam pela mente do tenente, como uma pedra que cai em um buraco sem fim. – "Eu... eu... estou morto? Não... não pode ser! Improvável! Eu estava bem... eu estava..." – Como em um filme onde um quebra-cabeça é montado de acordo com o raciocínio do protagonista, Aizen relembra os fatos que precederam seu atual estado. – "... Empalado..." – Ao mesmo tempo que relembra como foi sobrepujado, se pergunta como teve tamanho descuido, a ponto de sequer perceber aquele braço vindo naquela lentidão. Lembrava também do oficial que gritara seu nome e do capitão Shinji correndo para socorrê-lo... então, tudo escurecia até o ponto em que estava agora. O vazio era tamanho que não enxergava nada que distanciasse um palmo de seus olhos. Se é que havia algo para se enxergar. Subitamente, um branco tão claro quanto a luz do sol invade a escuridão, e agora Aizen podia enxergar claramente que nada havia ali, a não ser ele.

Era difícil acreditar que estava ali, mas ele entendia o que acontecia. O ciclo ao qual tanto odiava era o mesmo do qual irremediavelmente começara a fazer parte. Qual seria seu destino? Voltaria a ser um humano? Tal como aqueles que uma vez eram reconhecidos por ele como "família", e que, em seu último "encontro", nem o perceberam, pois estavam ocupados demais comprando coisas sem sentido, ou correndo atrás de outros humanos com maior poder aquisitivo... – "Que tolice!" – pensava. Não, não era isso. – "Eu sou um shinigami, eles nunca poderiam me ver. Até agora, pelo menos" – lembrava. "Quem sabe? Talvez, agora eu finalmente possa me sentar ao lado do sol, e deixá-lo irradiar meus olhos em amarelo... É isso." – parecia ter descoberto a solução de seus problemas, e se contentava pouco a pouco com a dor, que ia gradualmente desaparecendo. - "Adeus, amigos." – as imagens dos tenentes, assim como a de seu capitão, a quem tanto protegeu, iam se esvaindo pela sua mente. – "Masaki-kun..." – A imagem não o deixava ir. Estendia a mão em sua direção, e ele respondeu estendendo a sua de volta. As lágrimas que via no rosto dela evidenciavam que ela já sabia. Que a sentença de vida de seu amor já havia se encerrado. Que a noite maravilhosa havia se acabado e só restava uma vela a ser apagada, da qual o próprio vento cuidou. – "Adeus... Masaki-kun" – se despedia, a medida que a pintura em branco que cobria sua visão agora tomava de volta os profundos tons de ébano.

Masaki, ao mesmo tempo em que desesperadamente recitava kidous para tentar estacar o ferimento de Aizen, chorava copiosamente a cada olhar em volta do seu amor ferido. Tentava, em vão, se concentrar no que estava fazendo, com esperança de que uma vez mais pudesse ver aquela linda expressão a qual jamais deveria ter deixado partir.

"Primeiro dia de Inverno, 2 da manhã". Assim haviam acabado de datar o ocorrido. Ao ouvir isso, Shinji sente um calafrio que jamais havia sentido antes. Pela primeira vez, sentiu medo de ouvir a verdade. Masaki, ao ouvir a notícia, gritou sem piedade, não ligando para o fato de que, onde eles estavam o silêncio era uma ordem imperial.

"Não pode ser! Ainda estou cuidando dos ferimentos, são quase quatro da manhã, e eu ainda o tenho. Não vou deixá-lo partir, ele não pode! Não pode... fazer isso... me deixar... aqui..." – era difícil de acreditar. Ele era forte e corajoso, mas não foi o suficiente para salvá-lo. Só então, o choque, como uma machadada certeira que rasga de uma vez só o pescoço do infortuno coelho, a atinge e revela a terrível imagem que ali jazia: um corpo moribundo. Percebeu que, há duas horas, vinha cuidando de um corpo sem vida. Fazia duas horas que aquela pessoa havia parado de lutar contra a impiedosa maré. Enquanto uma memória manteve sua esperança, a realidade tratava de carregar a fonte de seus sonhos, deixando apenas uma impiedosa imagem em seu lugar. "Ai-kun", costumava chamar. "Sousuke", Shinji abaixa a cabeça respeitosamente. "Amigo", os outros tenentes lamentavam. O relógio completa os segundos que faltavam, testemunhando juntamente com os demais o fato de que há duas horas, o tenente do quinto esquadrão, Aizen Sousuke, estava morto.

Também há duas horas, num submundo de miséria e dor, chamado pelos humanos de "Inferno", recebia um novo convidado. Ali não era seu lugar, mas por alguma razão era ali onde fora parar. Um par de olhos azuis forçava as sobrancelhas a abrirem.

--- Fim do Capítulo 4 ---

Ok, pessoal. Demorei bastaaaante, Mi-chan já estava arrancando minha pele, então, tá aí! E no final de semana já tem o próximo capítulo. Só falta finalizar e digitar. Agora tenho escrito os capítulos durante a longa viagem para o meu trabalho, o que me dá bastante tempo para escrever e imaginar o que farei com Aizen... XD

Mi, vou refazer o review que te dei no teu último capítulo, quero um review legal nesse aqui também, viu? Aishiteruu! Você é a principal razão dessa fic continuar! ^^


End file.
